1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns an improvement to containers used for liquids such as correction fluid and the like. In particular, the improvement provides a more efficient container wiper against which an applicator may be wiped to remove excess liquid, thus preventing waste of the liquid and avoiding a common problem in which the container cannot be properly sealed due to excess liquid running onto and drying on the exterior of the container.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquids and semi-liquids, such as correction fluid, cosmetics, paint, and the like are often stored in containers that include a reservoir for the liquid product and an applicator brush attached to the cap of the container. When the container is closed, usually by being snugly screwed onto the container's neck, the applicator brush is submerged in the reservoir of liquid. Upon removal from the reservoir, liquid product adheres to the applicator brush. A user then applies the liquid as desired. However, if the amount of liquid withdrawn on the brush is not limited in some manner, it is frequently the case that more liquid adheres to the brush than the user actually needs. Because the liquid product is typically fast-drying, problems develop when excess liquid is removed from the container. For example, too much product may be applied, thus wasting it and possibly causing a mess. In addition, unused portions of the product will dry-out and become unusable if not promptly returned to the reservoir. The buildup of dried and unusable product on the brush makes future applications less effective. Therefore, the containers usually employ means by which excess liquid on the applicator brush can be wiped off during and/or after withdrawal of the brush from the reservoir.
The means employed is often in the form of an insert placed in the neck of the container. Such inserts are usually intended to strip the liquid from the brush as it is withdrawn from the reservoir. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,080 to Cole depicts an insert for a cosmetics container that includes at its lower, reservoir, end a "wiping orifice" to wipe cosmetics from the shaft and bristles of an applicator brush. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,088 to Zubek, a plurality of "tongues" protrude downward from the lower end of an insert to perform the same function.
However, not all liquid can be removed by the reservoir end of the insert because the brush must retain enough for the necessary application. Unfortunately, though, even after being wiped against the lower end of the insert, more than enough liquid for the present application often still adheres to the brush. In such an event, the user typically wipes superfluous amounts of liquid off against the inside of the upper edge of the insert. This can, however, lead to another problem if some of the liquid runs onto the exterior of the container. Inserts known in the art are not effective in preventing the liquid from running over when the brush is wiped against the upper edge of the insert. When liquid runs over the upper edge of the insert, it tends to run onto the closure threads with which the container cap must interact to create a proper seal when the container is closed. If not removed, the liquid dries in place. Over time, the buildup of excess liquid will preclude proper closure of the container, thus allowing the liquid in the reservoir to dry-out or to spill if the container is tipped over. Even if the dried excess liquid does not preclude proper closure, it generally cannot be reclaimed, thus causing additional waste.
Another disadvantage inherent in prior inserts is that users must exercise caution while re-inserting an applicator brush lest he or she accidentally brush liquid onto the exterior of the insert or neck of the container and cause additional buildup of product on the closure threads. This problem occurs because the inner diameter of the upper edge of prior art inserts is often no greater than the inner diameter of the central portion, and therefore only slightly greater than the diameter of the applicator brush used with the container.
There is thus a need in the art for means with which to remove excess liquid from an applicator brush, preclude the accumulation of dried liquid product on the exterior of the container, and provide facile re-insertion of an applicator brush.